1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic devices, methods and systems for forming prosthetic devices, and methods and systems for coupling a prosthetic device to a patient.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A prosthesis may be used by a patient desiring to augment damaged or deficient anatomy. For example, after a mastectomy, a patient may choose to augment anatomy damaged by the surgery. At its simplest, a breast prosthesis may take the form of external material to be added to the patient's bra. The prosthesis may provide both form and weight to augment the patient's anatomy. A breast prosthesis may be surgically implantable (requiring a surgeon's skill).
Between these two extremes, a custom external breast prosthesis may be formed. The custom prosthesis may be designed to replicate the patient's damaged anatomy. Custom prostheses have been formed by techniques requiring multiple casting steps. In particular, special casting steps may be required to create a custom prosthesis that mirrors a portion of the patient's anatomy. Other methods may require a skilled sculptor to replicate a portion of the patient's anatomy. Additionally, breast prostheses have been formed of various materials. A prosthesis may be formed of materials that allow comfortable use of the prosthesis over an extended period of time. Silicone polymers have been used to produce such prostheses.
Methods of coupling a prosthesis to a patient may include adhesives. For example, one method is to attach the prosthesis directly to the chest of the patient with adhesives. This method may be an uncomfortable solution and may not always be effective. Furthermore, a tight adhesive fit to the chest may trap heat and prevent ventilation of the skin surface. Another common method is to place the prosthesis in a pocket of a bra. This method may also present concerns since the prosthesis may shift out of position within the bra.